


Особенный запах

by Catwolf



Category: Queer as Folk (US)
Genre: Anal Sex, Angst and Romance, Explicit Language, Explicit Sexual Content, Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, M/M, Male Slash, Omega Verse
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-16
Updated: 2019-09-16
Packaged: 2020-10-19 22:20:02
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,556
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20664710
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Catwolf/pseuds/Catwolf
Summary: В квартире Брайана пахло течкой. И это могло означать только одно: он нарушил данное Джастину обещание. Привёл к себе другого парня в течке, кроме него.





	Особенный запах

**Author's Note:**

> Не совсем стандартный омегаверс: несмотря на то, что у одних героев бывает течка, а у других — нет, на альф и омег они не делятся.

— Джас?.. Блядь, я же говорил тебе сегодня не приходить…  
Голос Брайана звучал как-то странно… сдавленно. Но, может, его просто исказил домофон?  
— Да ладно тебе, — хмыкнул Джастин. — Я решил сделать тебе сюрприз. Что, прогонишь? Или с кем-то ебёшься? Так я присоединиться могу. На худой конец.  
— Ни с кем я не… — Брайан осёкся. — Ладно, заходи. Всё равно рано или поздно…  
Что «рано или поздно», Джастин не дослушал, потому что бросился к лифту.

— Всегда мечтал неожиданно нагрянуть к тебе в один из этих твоих дней затворничества, — жизнерадостно сообщил Джастин, заходя в квартиру Брайана и ища его взглядом. — Брай, если бы я тебя не знал, то подумал бы, что ты прячешься на время течки… Брай, да ты где?..  
Течка случалась не у всех. Не у всех женщин и не у всех мужчин. Джастин точно знал, что у Мелани течки нет, поэтому она не может родить ребёнка — хоть и очень хотела бы. А у Линдси течка была, и поэтому был ребёнок — пусть и не от Мелани, а от Брайана. Несмотря на то, что к зачатию были способны все, у кого бывала течка, — вне зависимости от пола — для оплодотворения всё равно требовалась мужская сперма.  
Джастин краем уха слышал, что учёные работают над тем, чтобы лесбийские пары тоже могли зачать ребёнка без участия мужчины. Впрочем, его это не особо волновало — хотя, безусловно, он порадовался бы за Мелани и Линдси, если бы они получили такую возможность.  
У него самого течки тоже проходили регулярно, и он был этому скорее рад, чем нет, — хоть и точно не собирался в ближайшие годы беременеть. Но когда у тебя течка, твой запах сводит всех вокруг с ума — и стоило, чёрт побери, посмотреть на то, как увивались вокруг него в эти дни парни в «Вавилоне». Пусть и уходил он чаще всего с Брайаном.  
С тем, у кого, насколько Джастину было известно, течки не бывало никогда.  
Брайан ещё иногда шутил, что он настоящий самец — способен к зачатию, но неспособен к деторождению. И что ему чертовски повезло — никогда не приходится пить отбивающих течный запах таблеток.  
Таблетки эти, конечно, дерьмо. И действуют от силы полдня. Но если у тебя в этот день учёба или работа, а в «Вавилон» или к партнёру ты собрался только вечером, то что ещё остаётся делать?  
А потом ещё приходится пить противозачаточные… Нет, хоть и приятно, когда у всех вокруг кружится голова от одного твоего присутствия, но всё же хорошо, что течка только несколько дней в месяц. Иначе пришлось бы жить на таблетках всё время.  
— …Брай?.. Ты в спальне?  
В квартире Брайана пахло как-то так, как не пахло никогда на памяти Джастина. Густой, тяжёлый, одуряющий запах…  
Запах течки.  
Блядь.  
Брайан же говорил, что никогда не приводит к себе домой парней в течке — кроме него, Джастина! Говорил, что готов терпеть у себя в квартире только его запах… А теперь — трахает в спальне какого-то течного придурка? Понятно, почему не вышел встретить…  
Джастин влетел в спальню Брайана, собираясь возмутиться тем, что тот внаглую ему лгал (а ведь говорил, что они не натуралы и не лесбиянки, чтобы врать друг другу об изменах!), — и замер с открытым ртом.  
Брайан, полностью обнажённый, полулежал на кровати, широко раскинув ноги. Под бёдрами лежало свёрнутое в несколько раз толстое полотенце — и Джастин наконец понял, откуда исходил одурманивающий запах течки.  
От… от Брайана.  
От Брайана Кинни, у которого её никогда не бывает.  
— Рано или поздно ты бы узнал, — тихо сказал Брайан. — Слишком близко я с тобой сошёлся.  
Жалюзи в спальне были закрыты, но в полумраке Джастину показалось, что на щеках у Брайана румянец. От течки или от стыда?..  
— Брай… — Джастин медленно приблизился к кровати, обошёл её, подходя к Брайану ближе. — Ты не пьёшь таблетки?..  
— Пью. Но не сегодня. Решил, что могу позволить себе один день не ходить с пробкой и на таблетках, а поваляться на кровати. Я же не знал, — Брайан криво усмехнулся, — что ты надумаешь ко мне заявиться.  
— И ты никому не говорил, — выдохнул Джастин. Запах Брайана окутывал его тяжёлой сладкой волной, лишал способности мыслить. — Ото всех скрывал… Хоть Майкл знает?  
— Нет. Не знает. Никто не знает, — снова кривая усмешка, — кроме тебя, Джас. И только попробуй кому-то сказать.  
— Брай, но почему… — Джастин замотал головой, пытаясь собраться с мыслями. — Блядь. Чёрт. Брай, можно, я тебя потрогаю?  
Брайан на секунду закусил губу. Отвёл глаза.  
— Давай, — голос прозвучал хрипло. — Раздевайся и залезай на кровать.  
Джастин исполнил просьбу в считанные секунды. Устроился рядом с Брайаном, медленно провёл ладонью по гладкому стройному бедру, пока не решаясь подобраться ближе.  
— Почему? — повторил он, заглядывая Брайану в лицо. — Можно подумать, ты перестанешь быть самым крутым самцом, если все узнают, что у тебя тоже бывает течка. Блядь, да вокруг тебя и сейчас все парни вьются…  
— Те, что не вьются вокруг тебя, — Брайан усмехнулся, и на этот раз усмешка вышла более привычной.  
— А если ты течный придёшь в «Вавилон», тебе вообще от них отбою не будет! Так зачем скрывать…  
— Может, потому, что в эти дни хочется не трахать других, а чтобы трахали тебя? — тихо спросил Брайан и прикрыл глаза, когда Джастин погладил чувствительную кожу там, где бедро переходило в пах. — Грёбаная природа…  
— Можно подумать, ты не сможешь с ней справиться. А если кому-то дашь — ну и что? Через пару дней снова будешь только сверху.  
Брайан откинулся на подушки. Запрокинул голову, прерывисто вздохнул; полувставший член напрягся сильнее.  
Таким красивым Джастин не видел его ещё никогда.  
— Джас… вот ты любишь в течке перед парнями крутиться… никому, кроме меня, не даёшь, просто вертишь задом, чтобы они от твоего запаха балдели… А что, если бы рядом меня не было? Меня… и никого из друзей, кто защитил бы, если что? И оказался бы ты один… подтекающий, пахнущий течкой… в толпе самцов, думающих только о том, как бы тебя трахнуть…  
Джастин почувствовал, как по спине пополз холодок. Пальцы, подбирающиеся к сочащемуся мутными полупрозрачными каплями анусу Брайана, замерли на полдороги.  
— Брай… тебя что, когда-то… во время течки… насильно?..  
Пару секунд Брайан молчал и не шевелился; глаза оставались полузакрыты. Наконец он медленно повернул голову и взглянул на Джастина.  
— Что, не верится? Да… было дело. Даже не один кто-то, втроём… Молодой был совсем, дурной. Пошёл в течку в клуб, потанцевал с ними… они перевозбудились, подкараулили за углом, затащили в машину… Я ещё боялся потом, что залетел. Хорошо, что есть таблетки, которые можно постфактум пить.  
— Прости, — тихо сказал Джастин. — Я… Брай, я не знал.  
Руку он с бедра Брайана так и не убрал. Возможно, следовало бы — но запах течки сводил с ума даже несмотря на то, чем Брайан поделился.  
Так Джастина ещё ни разу не плющило рядом с течным парнем. Ни с одним.  
Похоже, запах Брайана был каким-то особенным.  
— Дело давнее, — по лицу Брайана пробежала тень, он чуть помедлил и накрыл рукой запястье Джастина. — Почему остановился?  
— Я… я думал, ты не хочешь, — Джастин сглотнул. — После того, как… после того, что с тобой…  
Брайан усмехнулся, и усмешка снова получилась кривой.  
— Если бы не хотел, ты бы уже отсюда вылетел. Думаешь, меня в течку настолько клинит, что вообще не могу устоять, если кто-то рядом? Давай, Джас… потрогай меня.  
Джастин провёл языком по пересохшим губам. Погладил член Брайана, скользнул рукой дальше; Брайан чуть приподнял бёдра, подставляясь, и Джастин, чувствуя, как оглушительно колотится в груди сердце, коснулся пальцами раскрытого ануса. Обвёл чуть припухшие края, нырнул внутрь — туда, где было влажно, горячо и скользко…  
И тесно. Сразу видно, если не давал никому много лет. Можно подумать, что вообще ни с кем…  
— Блядь, — Брайан шумно выдохнул. Запах стал сильнее, по пальцам Джастина стекла пара капель смазки; на секунду ему показалось, что он сейчас окончательно лишится рассудка. — Джас… дай таблетки. Те, которые для тебя держу.  
Таблетки. Противозачаточные.  
Брайан… Брайан собрался ему дать.  
Несмотря на… несмотря ни на что.  
Хотелось скатиться с кровати и пулей броситься за таблетками, но Джастин медлил. Придвинулся ближе, заглянул Брайану в глаза, медленно и долго поцеловал в губы.  
— Брай… я не хочу, чтобы ты потом пожалел, слышишь? Когда течка пройдёт…  
— Мне что, написать расписку, что я нахожусь в здравом уме и твёрдой памяти? Тащи сюда таблетки. И трахни меня.  
Больше Джастин себя упрашивать не заставил. Принёс таблетку и стакан воды, дождался, пока Брайан выпьёт, — и скользнул вниз, туда, где запах был наиболее сильным. Замирая от восторга, раздвинул ягодицы Брайана, коснулся ануса губами, обвёл языком, подхватывая вязкие солоноватые капли смазки…  
Опустившаяся на затылок рука и тихий стон были наградой — но вскоре Брайан легонько потянул его за волосы.  
— Давай.  
Джастин поёрзал, притираясь, подхватил Брайана под колени, помогая поднять ноги выше. Прижался головкой члена к истекающему смазкой анусу, снова заглянул в лицо, на котором странным образом смешались страсть и напряжение.  
— Только ты, — выдохнул Брайан, до боли сжав его предплечья. — Только ты, слышишь?  
— Только я, — подтвердил Джастин и толкнулся внутрь.  
Когда всё закончилось, и сперма Брайана испачкала их животы, а внутри него сперма Джастина смешалась со смазкой, Джастин, всё ещё чувствуя во рту солоновато-пряный вкус, вытянулся на Брайане и прижался к его губам долгим глубоким поцелуем. Брайан вкусом собственной смазки не побрезговал — и не только охотно ответил, но и крепче обнял Джастина, прижимая к себе.  
— Будет слишком романтично, если я скажу, что это был лучший трах в моей жизни? — Джастин широко улыбнулся и получил ответную ухмылку.  
— Лучше, чем когда я трахаю тебя? — Брайан погладил его по голове и прихватил губами подбородок.  
— Лучше, чем когда я трахал других. И… ты всё ещё пахнешь… блядь. Никто так не пахнет, как ты. С ума сводишь. Совершенно особенный запах… особенный ты.  
— И ты, — эхом откликнулся Брайан. — И ты, Джас. Пахну?.. Ну, так ты всё ещё во мне, — он провёл ладонями сверху вниз по спине Джастина и надавил на ягодицы, вжимая в себя. — И у тебя снова стоит. Давай, двигайся…


End file.
